My Life is Over
by Elsie Liza Masen
Summary: What happens when Bella decides to call Edward during New Moon? Will he give in and go see her, or will he stay strong?


(I'm so sorry for not updating Half Moon! This is a short one-shot from New Moon. Its a scene where Bella is more or less catatonic, and she decides to call Edward. I'll make sure to post Edward's POV too. I hope this sort of makes up for not writing in a while. So, without further ado, here is My Life is Over.)

Bella

My life is over, Bella thought for the thousandth time. Ever since HE had left that was all Bella had been able to think about. How she had absolutely no life now that he was gone. How her every thought centered around him, but yet she hadn't thought his name in months.  
Then the phone rang, and Bella could hear the springs on the couch groan as Charlie got up to answer it. For a fleeting moment Bella thought it was him. Yeah right, she scolded herself. Then an idea struck her. What if she called him? Would he answer? Bella decided to risk it, but she knew Charlie couldn't be around for the waterworks that would come when she did call. So she made up her mind to call him at night. HE wouldn't mind if she called at an unorthodox hour, he never slept.  
Bella stepped downstairs to make Charlie dinner. "Hi Bella! What are we having for dinner tonight? I'm sure its gonna be delicious!" Charlie said in his most cheerful voice. Bella could tell it took him a while to work up all this faux cheer, so she decided to go along with it because she loved him.  
She gave a short sigh then said, "hey Charlie! We're having chicken. I hope you like it." Bella could tell Charlie saw through her faux cheer, but he was glad she tried. Charlei gave her a smile and a nod, then set off for the couch. Bella got to work on the chicken, and she thought about her call to him. Maybe he would answer. Maybe he wouldn't. She didn't care either way. Or at least that's what she told herself so she would keep calm.  
For Bella, dinner was painfully slow. Charlie made small talk the whole time, and he had obviously clued in to Bella's preoccupation with the phone on the wall. "Bella, are you waiting for a hot date to call?" Charlie asked, obviously trying to be humorous. Bella grimaced. She only had one "hot date" that she wished would call, but he wasn't going to call.  
Charlie didn't notice her growing preoccupation because he was busy babbling about how the town drunk had ran into the station today yelling "arrest me". Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts and laughed softly as Charle's story came to a close. He gave her an odd look, then said, "I'm going to be Bells, its saturday tommorrow and I want to get up early to go fishing." Then Charlie left.  
As soon as Bella heard Charlie's snores she stepped downstairs to call HIM. It made her nervous and excited all at once. Bella grasped the phone and dialed, her hand shaking hard. The phone rang a few times, then a message came on. "Hi, this is Edward. Sorry I missed you, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Leave your name and number after the tone"  
Hearing his voice made Bella's insides liquify, and she swore her heart stopped. She fell to the ground, sobbing quietly. There was a beep on the other end of the line and gathered her emotions. Sort of. She sniffled a few times, the murmered, "Edward, why did you leave?" Bella let out a long sob as she said his name. "I feel so stupid doing this. I know the answer to that question. You told me why before you left." Then she hung up, feeling more than a little dumb. She trudged off to bed, sobbing quietly.

Edward

My life is over, Edward thought, mentally cursing himself for the thousandth time. Why had he ever left her? Why? He slammed his fist into a tree. Edward was in a South American forest, and he hated it. He hated the trees, the beautiful blue sky that he was sure Bella would love, but most of all he hated himself. He hated that all he could see when he closed his eyes was her face. He hated a lot of things these days.  
Edward lunged for a cheetah, pinning it immediatly. He drained it in seconds, getting up and running immediatly after. He ran a lot these days. Edward used to chase after Victoria, but he had lost her trail a while back.  
He let his thoughts wander to Bella, the only person he had ever truly loved. Edward didn't allow himself to think about her much because he was afraid he would break his promise to her. She was better off without his vile presence. He laughed aloud, thinking about how Bella would have slapped him if he had said that to her. How she would have looked up at him, a pout on her face. That image stung because anytime he thought about her face, the last time he had seen that beautiful face would slip into his mind. Ow. Edward let out a long sigh.  
Hours later he was still running when his phone rang. It was probably Alice again, calling to check in with him. He always hated the little pixie's phone calls because she always told him that she knew he would go back to Bella. Edward let the phone ring, then it stopped and he heard the beep after a message had been recorded.  
Edward opened the phone and the number on the message made him stop running completely. It was Bella's number! Oh my god. That was his only coherent thought. He clicked the play button on his phone, and the worst message he would ever get played.  
"Edward, why did you leave?" A sob broke through the quiet on the other end, and it made Edward cry out in true pain. "I feel so stupid doing this. I know the answer to that question. You told me why before you left." Then the line went dead and Edward just stood there. He felt as though he was going to heave. How could he be causing this!  
Edward looked at his surroundings, trying to find something to hit. That was when he realized he had ran all the way to Forks. Appearently, his subconscious hated him. Why was he here?! Why?! And to top it all off he was sitting in front of Bella's window. In one fluid motin he landed in her room, breathing in her floral smell. He looked to his left, and there was Bella, crying in her sleep. He truly was the worst vampire/person that ever lived/died.  
Edward made the desicion to take Bella in his arms, if only for one night. So he did, and she immediatiy stopped crying, sighing in her sleep. A few hours later Edward got up, leaving his heart behind him.

(A/N: I know. Its very sad, but I've really been wanting to write it! Please, read and review! I love comments, even comments that critique my writing! Thanx for reading! R & R!)


End file.
